Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: El mundo se divide en tres, seres de luz, seres de oscuridad, y nosotros, que nos encontramos en medio... pero ¿que sucederá? cuando un ser de luz y un ser de oscuridad, se atraigan por lo que llamamos... "Amor"... Inukag...
1. Introduccion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

Introduccion:

Nuestro mundo, se encuentra en el intermedio de dos grandes fuerzas; la luz y la oscuridad.

Los seres que les habitan, son sumamente opuestos. Los seres de luz, son tranquilos, generosos, puros, con vidas plenas y felices. Los seres de oscuridad, son agresivos, egoistas, malvados, con largas vidas para los mas fuertes, y extremedamente cortas para los debiles.

Mientras nosotros divagamos entre lo correcto e incorrecto, lo poseido y por poseer, lo que deseamos y entregamos, ambos, luz y oscuridad, procuran buscar aliados entre nosotros, para la pronta guerra, que para nuestra suerte, se llevara a cabo aqui, en nuestro mundo.

Más sin embargo, aunque la mayor parte de aquellos seres son como lo acabo de describir, existen exepciones, como una joven azabache y un peliplateado, que enfrentaran mas de un problema al dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones que, a pesar de lo hermosas, son el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Una joven azabache, con ojos como cielo, repartia panfletos en medio de una transitada calle. En ellos se anunciaba un espectaculo en beneficio de los niños desvaridos.

-Kagome-chan -se acerco a ella, una castaña muchacha, quien tambien sostenia panfletos- Ya debemos ir a comer -le anuncio, al tiempo que señalaba un reloj en su muñeca izquierda-.

-Bueno, pero dejame repartir un par mas -le pidio-.

-Bueno, bueno, tu siempre tan entuciasta. Entonces te espero en la fuentae de sodas ¿si?

-Ok -la castaña se ajelo-.

**POV Kag**

Sayo fue a comer, y yo sigo aqui, intentando convencer a la gente de participar en esta clase de eventos a beneficio de otros, para ayudar a otros.

No soy lo que paresco, osea, yo no pertenesco aqui. Soy un ser de luz, vivo en la cuidad dorada, un lugar limpio, puro, honesto y sin los peligros de este mundo. Aqui los humanos divagan constantemente, y yo, he venido con una mision, intentar de guiarles hacia la luz.

Pero, a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo siento muchas dudas, y no entiendo por que, sabiendo mi objetivo en este mundo, no dejo de preguntarme si esta bien lo que hacemos, osea, intentar conducir a los humanos hacia un lugar que creemos mejor, siendo que, existen humanos que son felices estando asi, en la divagacion constante, con un pie en la luz, y otro en la oscuridad.

Pero bueno, debo ayudar a los niños!...

-Asista, por favor!... asista, por favor!... -no me debo dar por vencida!- asista, por favor!...

Observo a cada humano, cada rostro, cada señal de dolor y alegria de sus almas... no importa lo que uno haga, siempre hay emociones reflejadas en los rostros de ellos...

Sus penas, sus alegrias, sus pesares, todo a la vista de mis ojos, si tan solo... si tan solo pudiera ayudarles, si les pudiera... pero no, mi mision es llevarles por el camino de luz, no enseñarles que es lo correcto.

Frente a mi aparece un hombre, se ve agotado y triste, su dia no ha sido bueno, su vida no ha sido buena... mas aparece un ser oscuro, junto a su oido izquierdo... comienza a susurrarle cosas, intenta de hacerle caer en oscuridad...

En un parpadear de ojos me encuentro ahi, cubierta por luz, intentando llevarle por el camino iluminado... le susurro cosas positivas, le intento dar fuerzas para ver con optimismo la vida... una constante lucha en contra de la oscuridad, en contra de aquel encapuchado...

El hombre sonrie... ha tomado la decision de ver hacia delante, de saludar con un tierno beso a su esposa, y regalonear a sus hijos... la oscuridad ha caido... la luz, se apodero de el corazon de esa persona... mas... ¿cuanto va a durar?, los humanos siempre estan dudando... siempre cambian de opinion...

Un joven de cabellos negros, caminaba tranquilo por una transitada calle. Su dia era aburrido, nada con que entretenerce... hasta que...

Una mujer dudaba de su esposo, hace dias que llegaba tarde a su casa, y no se mostraba cariñoso...

"Es mi oportunidad", pensó el muchacho, al tiempo que se desvanecia...

Junto al oido izquierdo de la mujer, una figura oscura comenzo a susurrar terribles palabras, llenando el corazón de ella de una interminable oscuridad...

El ser oscuro casi consigue su objetivo, mas un ser opuesto a el, una figura luminosa, se acerco al oido derecho de la mujer, y comenzo a susurrar palabras dulces, de aliento, tan calidas y luminosas, que el trabajo del ser oscuro comenzaba a decaer...

La batalla entre ambos seres continuo por varios minutos, hasta que la cruel verdad de los humanos se mostro frente a ellos. El esposo de la mujer besaba a otra, a las afueras de un restaurant... la figura de luz se retiro... no habia nada que pudiese hacer, el ya habia ganado... la mujer pertenecia a la oscuridad...

**POV Inu**

Los humanos son asi, dejan que sus sentimientos mueran como si tal cosa... dañan a otros sin importarles nada mas que ellos mismos... no entienden que con un simple pensamiento, con una simple accion... caen en manos de la oscuridad...

Observo los cansados rostros de los humanos, tan debiles, tan fregiles, tan indecisos... sin embargo... ¿esta bien que decidan?... ser de oscuridad, ser de luz... ¿cual es el verdadero camino? ¿hay algo que yo... un ser de oscuridad, pueda hacer?...

Es mejos continuar mi camino, aqui en el mundo de los humanos, me dedico a reclutar sus corazones, sus almas... trato de contaminarles, de desesperanzarles, de eliminar cualquier rastro de luz de sus absurdas vidas...

Sin embargo... no dejo de dudar...


	2. Guerreros de luz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

"Guerreros de luz"

Más allá de las nubes, una enorme ciudad de oro, majestuosa y resplandeciente, es el hogar de los seres de luz.

Sus luminosos habitantes se regocijaban de amor, felicidad y paz, mas no todos eran del todo puros. Ya que con los siglos se habia vuelto habitual que alguno u otro dudara, y algo de oscuridad le perturbara.

Aunque sus objetivos eran claros, "Guiar a los humanos hacia la luz", estos seres curiosos, siempre buscaban entender a los humanos, el porque de sus quejas y dudas, era algo que simplemente les llamaba con enormidad la atención.

La division entre ellos era simple, los más ancianos les lideraban, los más jovenes visitaban con frecuencia a los humanos, y los "padres y madres", eran quienes enseñaban a los más jovenes, ya fuese sobre los humanos, el universo, la existencia misma, o lo mas valorado por ellos; "el amor".

Sus figuras tan parecidas a los humanos, les permitian pasear entre ellos, aprender e iluminar era lo habitual, sin embargo, mas de una vez estos seres caian en manos de la oscuridad, y su destino era simple, se unian a ellos o perecian.

Cada cierto tiempo un acontecimiento fuera de lo común, dejaba en jake a ambas partes...

Sin estar en sus planes, un ser de luz y un ser de oscuridad se encontraban entre los humanos, y sus escencias se atraian peligrosamente... amor, eso nacia sin previo aviso, sin contemplaciones.

La pureza de aquel ser de luz que se enamorace de un ser oscuro, no seria la misma, y viceversa. Si divagan, si pierden su objetivo, si los seres de luz sienten amor por un oscuro, su destino será...

-¡Kagome!... -Una joven peliroja que vestia un hermoso atuendo rosa palido con suaves encajes blancos, grito al tiempo que se deslizaba por un tobogán blanco que sobresalia de una pared. Su cuerpo fue a dar contra su hermana-.

-¡Huy! Ayame... -La azabache froto su delicado cuerpo estrellado. Ella, llevaba puesto una capa blanca, que cubria un hermoso vestido platinado con encajes-.

-Gomen -Rasco su cabeza avergonzada por su torpeza- ¿como te fue? -Le pregunto con cierta emoción-.

-B-bien, supongo -Le miro sin mucho animo-.

-... -La peliroja alzo una ceja como intentando comprender aquellas palabras- ah!... muchos seres oscuros -Asintio son la cabeza ya comprendiendo-.

-Si... pareciera que cada vez son más... ah... -Suspiro resignada-.

Cada dia le era mas dificil convencer a los humanos, ya que con el paso del tiempo las excusas para caer en oscuridad aumentaban, y claro, ni las comunidades espiritules, ni las obras de caridad, ni mucho menos las religiones ayudaban en algo.

-Vaya, los humanos estan cada dia peor.

-Ni que lo digas -espeto con desanimo-.

-¡Madre Midoriko! ¡madre Midoriko! -Una joven de cabellos plateados recorria grandes pasillos dorados en busca de una mujer- ¡Madre midoriko!

-Shiori, hija ¿Que ocurre? -Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negro ebano, le hablo desde la entrada a una sala, con preocupacion y ternura-.

-E-etto... -Intento repirar con normalidad- ...los ancianos recibieron una prediccion, Madre. Una muy importante-.

-Por kami! -La mujer camino a paso rapido por los largos pasillos, siendo seguida por la muchacha-.

-Asi es, madre Midoriko... -Le acevero un hombre alto de cabellos castaños, que vestia con una larga capa celeste, a diferencia de ella, que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco-.

-Kami bendito! ¿que heremos? nadie sabe lo que ocurrira si...

-Calma, no podemos hacer nada. Quien fuese, no podremos saberlo aún, no hasta que ocurrá -Sujeto con ternura el afligido rostro de la mujer, y fijo su vista en la peliplateada- Shiori! -Le hablo-.

-Si, Padre -Contesto repetuosamente-.

-No le debes contar a nadie lo que oiste ¿si? -Ella asintio- Tu deber sera procurar el bien de la familia.

-Si! -Respondio y esta vez hizo una reverencia- ¿Me retiró?

-Adelante -Contestaron ambos-.

-Buen dia, Madre, Padre. -Les sonrio y se alejo-.

-¿Solo podemos esperar? -Midoriko observo al hombre con cierta tristeza-.


	3. Guerreros de oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

"Guerreros de oscuridad"

Un enorme castillo de piedra se alzaba entre la penumbra, ese, es el hogar de los seres de oscuridad.

Sus oscuros habitantes llenos de odio, peste y muerte, atormentaban almas condenadas y se regocijaban con la sangre de otros, más no todos eran del todo maldad. Ya con el paso de los siglos, se habia vualto habitual que alguno u otro dudara, y algo de luz le perturbara.

Aunque sus objetivos eran claros, "Guiar a los humanos hacia la oscuridad", estos seres curiosos, siempre buscaban comprender a los humanos, el porque de sus esperanzas y dudas, era algo que simplemente les llamaba con enormidad la atencion.

La division entre ellos era simple, los mas fuertes les lideraban, los mas debiles visitaban con fracuencia a los humanos, y los "Maestros", eran quienes enseñaban a los mas debiles, sobre los humanos, sobre la muerte, el deseo, el universo, la existencia misma, o lo más repudiado por ellos; "el amor".

Sus mounstrosas figuras, capaces de asemejarce a lo humanos, les permitian pasear entre ellos con mayor libertad, destruir y contaminar era lo habitual, sin embargo, más de una vez estos seres caian en las manos de la luz, y su destino era simple, se unian a ellos o perecian.

Cada cierto tiempo un acontecimiento fuera de lo común, dejaba en jake a ambas partes...

Sin estar en sus planes, un ser de oscuridad y un ser de luz se encontraban entre los humanos, y sus escencias se atraian peligrosamente... amor, eso nacia sin previo aviso, sin contemplaciones.

La maldad de aquel ser oscuro que se enamorace de un ser luminosos, no seria la misma, y viceversa. Si divagan, si pierden su objetivo, si los seres de oscuridad sienten amor por un iluminado, su destino será...

-¡Inuyasha! -Grito un hombre pelinegro que vestia una capa gris oscuro, al tiempo que corria en su direccion atraves de un amplio pasillo-.

-¡¿Que ocurre, Bankotsu? -Pregunto al verle algo agitado. Él vestia una capa negra con bosdes rojos-.

-E-etto... -Respiró mas calmado y habló- Tu padre te estuvo buscando, será mejor que vallas con él.

-claro... -Espeto sin animos-.

-Vamos, ni que te fuera a regañar -Camino a su lado bajo una extraña niebla gris-.

-No, pero...

-Caen muy facil ¿eh?

-Si... los humanos ya no son un reto -Medio sonrio con algo de amargura ante el pensamiento-.

Cada dia le era mas sencillo convencer a los humanos, ya que con el paso del tiempo las razones para caer en oscuridad aumentaban, y claro, los intentos de los seres de luz por ayudarles, se volvian inutiles. Simplemente, los humanos caian por su propia cuenta.

-¡Amo! ¡amo!... ¡Amo Inu no Taisho! -Una pequeña y anciana pulga recorria largos pasillo de piedra buscando a un hombre- ¡Amo bonito!

-¡¿Que quieres, Myouga? -Respondio una masculina voz, que provenia de una enorme habitacion atestada de niebla-.

-A-amo bonito... -Tomo aire, y arrodillado en el suelo hablo- La vieja Urasue recibio una prediccion y... y dice que es importante -Inclino la cabeza esperando una respuesta de su amo-.

-¡¿Que clase de prediccion? -Preguntó ofendido ante su silencio-.

-Ehh, este, sobre... la union de uno de los nuestro, con... con un ser luminoso -Termino la frace y temblo de miedo ante la posible reaccion de su amo, pero nada ocurrio-.

-¿Otro más? -Pregunto la voz al pequeño sujeto-.

-S-si, mi señor. ¿Q-quiere que le diga al señor Naraku, amo? -Alzo la vista intentando ver algún signo de aprovacion, más la niebla se lo impedia-.

-No. Que Naraku no se enteré... aún.

-Si, amo Inu no Taisho -Agacho la cabeza y la niebla se fue disolviendo. Pero al alzar la vista, lo unico que encontro fue una enorme silla completamente vacia-.

-¿Padre? -Pregunto Inuyasha al internarce en una calida habitación, completamente adornada con tonos rojizos- ¿padre? -Revisó con la vista aquel lugar-.

-¿Si? Inuyasha -Una figura masculina de cabellos plateados le respondio, sentado frente al fuego de una chimenea-.

-¿Me buscabas?

-¿Fuiste en busca de más corazones humanos? -Le pregunto con cierta indiferencia-.

-Si, Naraku Nakamura me lo ordeno -Repondio con un dejo de disgusto-.

-¿Desde cuando Naraku es tu amo?

-¡No! ¡eso no!... -Su padre se levanto y le miro con enfado- Perdon -Bajo la vista. Su padre era mas imponente y mortal que cualquier otro ser oscuro, incluso aun mas que Naraku- No volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Qué ganas al mezclarte con seres tan detestables? ¿acaso deseas volverte humano? -Le pregunto con sorna-.

-¡No! yo... yo solo -No, simplementele era demasiado dificil ver a los dorados ojos de tan imponente demonio-.

-¡Amo, Inuyasha! ¡Dejece de tonterias! ¡El amo Inuyasha no Taisho, no tiene necesidad de hacer el trabajo de las creturas debiles! -La pequeña pulga salto sobre el hombro derecho del joven pelinegro-.

-Mm... bajate de mi, pulga -Le ordenó molesto el joven-.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Si? -Inclino con respeto la cabeza-.

-¡Si te quieres entretener con los humanos, hazlo! ¡Pero no tienes porque obedecer a Naraku! -El hombre volvio a tomar asiento-.

-Si, padre... -Dijo apenas-.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Mientras estes aqui... quitate la fachada de humano!

-¡Si! -Respondió y un momento despues, sus cabellos negros se volvieron palteados, y sus ojos tan dorados, al igual que su padre-.


	4. ¿Casualidad?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

"¿Casualidad?"

Las transitadas calles de la ciudad, hiban a ser parte de un acontecimiento extraño e incluso peligroso, pero, sin que sus habitantes siquiera se percatacen...

Por la vereda de una angosta calle, una joven de cabellos azabache, piel palida y ojos de un celeste cremoso, caminaba tranquilamente sin fijarce en nadie, sin siquiera ver por donde hiba... Si, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en las divertidas caricaturas de un manga. Sonreia a momentos, por las partes graciosas, y aveces, sus ojos parecian emapañarce con traviezas lágrimas.

El corazón de esa joven, lograba entender las emociones que los personajes sentian, en esas simples paginas, el sentimiento mas hermoso y valorado por ella, se expresaba de una forma tan... tierna..., más se detubo en seco al chocar con una persona, justo en una esquina cuyo semaforo acababa de cambiar a rojo.

-¡Huy! ¡Perdoné! -Por su descuido fue a chocar contra el fuerte cuerpo de un hombe. Su vista salto de las paginas hasta unos marrones ojos, que por un momento le parecio ver dorados-.

-Descuide... fue, fue mi culpa...

**POVInu**

Paseaba entre los humanos, buscando con que entretenerme. Luego de la ultima vez que habia visto a mi padre, preferi dar la cara y le hize frente a Naraku... pero bueno, el no es un ser bondadoso... en fin. Con cierta curiosidad fije mi vista en una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos, alta, esbelta, con una sutil y dulce sonriza en los labios... Muy hermosa para ser humana.

La segui por algo de cinco minutos, y claro, debo admitir que me gusto bastante... sin embago, me encontraba tan embobado con la mujer, que tropece con una diminuta humana.

-¡Huy! ¡Perdoné! -Se disculpo una muchacha con tan dulce voz que me quede de piedra. Sus hermosos ojos celestes me dejarón peor de atontado que con la anterior humana-.

No era una joven hermosa, osea, una cabeza mas baja que yo, cabello azabache largo hasta las caderas y con las puntas onduladas, ojos celeste cremoso, piel blanca y perfecta, piernas torneadas, figura menudita pero femenina, y claro, el sencillo vestido rosa palido que llevaba puesto, con la parte alta atada con cintas al cuello, y la baja con suaves ondas, que... diablos! me fije demasiado en ella!...

-Descuide... fue, fue mi culpa... -¿mi culpa?, pensé. Desde cuando admitia algún error-.

Me perdi en su mirada. Una extraña y algo molesta sensacion se apodero de mi pecho, algo asi como un calor agradable, como si alguien me abrasace y me entregace su calidez... Extraño, demasiado extraño y... maravilloso...

**POVKag**

El atractivo joven con el que tropece, se quedo mirandome a los ojos, mientras una agardable sensacion comenzaba a apoderarce de mi corazón.

No entendia que habia de especial en ese humano, osea, una cabeza mas alta que yo, cabello negro ebano largo, hasta media espalda, ojos de un calido marron, piel levemente tostada, figura masculina e imponente, ups!... creo que me fije demasiado en el.

-Yo... -algo me decia que ese humano era especial, que ES especial-.

-¿Co-como se llama? -Me pregunto con algo de nerviosismo el joven-.

-K-kagome -Le respondi torpemente. Habia algo extraño que simplemente no podia contener- y... ¿y usted? -Le pregunte con igual torpeza-.

-Eh... I-Inuyasha -Me respondio sin dejar de ver mis ojos-.

Por kami! me sentia en las nubes. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma tan dulce, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Nada, crei que nada arruinaria un momento asi. Pero...

-¡Inuyasha! -Le hablo otro joven, que parecia molesto. Solo ahi el dejo de verme-.

-¿Eh?

-¡Vamos! -Grito casi en orden, a lo que Inuyasha fruncio el seño-.

-Etto, yo... -Necesitaba decirle algo, no podia dejar que se marchace como si nada-.

-¡Kagome! -La voz de Ayame me sorprendio. ¿Que hacia ella ahi?- ¡Vamos a casa!

-¿Ayame?... -Ella se encontraba tras Inuyasha y se acerco a mi. Sujeto con un apice de brusquedad uno de mis brazos, y me tironeo a que le siguiera-.

Con tan solo verle a los ojos, supe que el no deseaba separarce de mi, asi como yo, el sentia algo especial en su corazón.

-Espera, yo... -El otro joven se interpuso entre Inuyasha y yo. Una ultima mirada llena de tristeza, y fui alejada de él-.

¿Porque Ayame habia aparecido ahi? ¿que habia de malo en encontrarme con aquel joven?... Ayame no me hablo en todo el camino hacia la ciudad dorada, por lo que las dudas me inundaron.

-Kagome, hija -Midoriko se dirijio a ella, cuando esta entro a un enorme salon, repleto de gente-.

-Madre... ¿que ocurre? ¿porque Ayame me fue a buscar? yo aun no terminaba...

-¡Kagome! -Una mujer mayor le interrumpio, a lo que ella bajo la vista- ¡no visitaras a los humanos nunca mas! -Le ordeno-.

-¡¿Que? -Ella grito asustada, por primera vez en su vida, sentia temor, sentia rabia, se sentia en completa frustracion-.

-¡Silencio Kagome, hija de la torre Higurashi! ¡desde hoy no volveras a poner un pie entre los humanos! -Sentencio-.

-Pe-pero... yo... -Sin querer, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarce, y gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus celestes ojos-.

Todos los presente le miraron con asombro, una de los suyos sentia tristeza, una de los suyos comenzaba a opacarce.

-Kagome... -Ayame se acerco a ella, ver a su hermana como una pequeña y fragil humana, le habia producido un extraño dolor-.

Cada ser luminoso existente, aquellos que se encontraban entre los humanos, aquellos que surcaban los cielos, aquellos que caminaban por lo dorados pasillos, aquellos presente o no, sintieron dolor en sus corazones. Conectados a las lagrimas de su hermana Kagome, los demas seres luminosos se llenaron de compasion. No podian impedirle amar, no era parte de su naturaleza.

-Bueno... -hablo apenas la mujer mayor, que comenzaba a sentir irritados sus ojos, ante la imagen de Kagome sollozando con amargura- ...no, no sientas asi, Kagome... -Observo a los presentes. Si, todos pensaban lo mismo, no habia forma de separala de el chico ese, ellos, no eran capaces de eso- Bien, Kagome de la torra Higurashi, no-no llores... -Kag apenas y si logro alzar la vista- ...puedes, puedes volver con los humanos. Tu amor no se puede prohibir -Sus palabras terminaron por aliviar el ambiente-.

-Kag... -Ayame le abrazo intentando consolarle-.

-Padre... -Inuyasha se encontraba frente a su padre, quien le miraba con indiferencia desde una ornamentada silla, en el fondo de una amplia sala atestada de diversas creaturas mounstrosas-.

-Inuyasha... ¿si quiera sabes lo que ocurre? -Pregunto manteniendo su indiferencia-.

-... no... -Le respondio con franqueza-.

-Logico... -espeto- dime, ¿que es lo que te produce tanta luz?

-¿luz? no, no se de que hablas -Se encontraba confundido ¿luz? el no podia tener luz alguna-.

-Inuyasha, te has enamorado... -Le acevero-.

-¡¿Que? -Pregunto asustado-.

-Hoy, entre los humanos ¿conociste a alguien? -Hay recordo a Kagome-.

-Etto...

-Debes desacerte de esa luz, Inuyasha -Le hablo su padre con calma- Si, debes destruir ese sentimiento humano... lo antes posible.

-Pero... -La verdad es que sentir asi no era tan malo, sin embargo, si esa luz crecia, ya no podria volver a su hogar-.

-Hazlo -Su padre le miro con un apice de enfado-.

-Si -respondio no muy seguro-.

"¿Amor? ese sentimiento tan detestable... osea, siempre me enseñaron que era la peor cosa de la existencia, pero... ¿es asi? yo me siento muy bien, de hecho, solo deseo volverle a ver...

Sus hermosos ojos celestes, su timida sonrisa, tan perfecta... si no fuera humana seria un ser de luz... Feh! eso no puede ser..."

"¡Lo amo! me enamore de Inuyasha... ah... que sentimiento tan hermoso, tan unico... aunque sea un humano, tiene su encanto... ah... como deseo volverle a ver...

Su sutil sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos... tan atractivo... si no fuera humano, aunque claro, pude notar perfectamente que posee oscuridad en su corazon... mas, yo podre iluminarsu vida..."

* * *

D.D.C. : Ok, espero que les aya gustado el encuentro... y si, ya se dieron cuenta de que estan enamorados... mas... jijiji... no saben que son opuestos...

Espero que les guste lo que sigue, Bye-ne!...


	5. Comenzando, Pronto

N/A: Gome nasai! se que tarde en actualizar, pero simplemente no me salia este cap... hasta que me llego una linda inspiracion... n/n... Todo gracias a mi Angel, en fin, aqui esta en capitulo cuatro, espero lo disfruten, bye-ne!

"Comenzando"

Un sentimiento, tan solo un sentimiento mutuo acabaría con la rivalidad entre los seres de luz y oscuridad...

Kagome observaba el gris cielo de la cuidad, tan sucio y triste. Y así se sentia, ya habian transcurrido dos semanas humanas, desde que habia visto a Inuyasha, desde que... se habia enamorado.

¿Asi era cómo le ocurria a los humanos? ¿eso es lo qué llaman "amor a primera vista"?... Mil dudas le inundaban, pero... una ves mas, tan solo verlo una ves más, y saber... si, saber si el sentia igual, si no era algo inutil... algo que solo a ella inundaba.

Caminando por la misma calle en que le vio, esperaba con ansias y tristeza el nuevo encuentro. Con su vista perdida en las grises nubes, cerro los ojos y sintio las escencias de los humanos, sentimientos... tristeza, añoranza, melancolia, dolor... tan similares y diferentes...

A un par de cuadras, Inuyasha observo el mismo cielo. Tenia que destruir lo mas bonito que le habia sucedido en su oscura existencia, herirla, romper su corazón y volverle un ser oscuro... a pesar, de que su deseo era disfrutarlo.

-Kagome... -Susurro al viento, y este, tan gracial, elevo esas palabras hasta los inocentes oidos de la azabache-.

-¡Inuyasha! -Abrio con sobresalto sus ojos, y observo al rededor. Nada, ninguna señal del pelinegro chico- ah... ¿mi imaginación? ¿o tal ves mis deseos? -Sonrio con amargura-.

Continuo caminando, con la ansiedad calcomiendo su corazón. Verlo, verlo, verlo es lo que mas deseaba. Pero fue tan despistada, que llego al borde de una calle y antes de cruzar en rojo... un par de fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, alzandola hacia trás, lejos del peligro. Cuando al fin se recobro del susto, volteo para agradecer a su salvador.

Un hermoso par de ojos dorados fue lo que vislumbro, y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarce con un apuesto joven peli plateado. Su escencia resonó en alerta, aquel hombre, no era humano.

-Gra-gracias -Dijo apenas-.

-De nada... -Lo vio alejarce, dejando una evidente mancha oscura a su alrededor-.

-Un ser oscuro... de los peores... -Susurro para sí-.

La figura oscura termino por alejarce, y como saliendo de un letargo, volvio a la realidad. Volteo esperando poder cruzar aquella calle. Su corazón dio un salto, al toparce de frente con el causante de sus pesares.

-¿Kagome? -No lo pensó dos veces y se avalanzo a los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, dejandoce embriagar con su calor termino derramando dulces lágrimas-.

-Inu... yasha... -Ambos no daban credito a su fortuna, al fin hayaban a la persona más importante en sus corazones. Al fin!- Dios debe estar de mi parte... -Espeto esta, secando sus lagrimas sin desear apartarce del chico-.

-Y de la mia... -Sonrio el chico. Talves no acostumbrara a pensar en "Dios", de hecho jamás pidio nada al "todo poderoso", pero agradecia poder abrazar la menuda figura de la chica- Va-vamos... -Se miraron con extraña timides y luego de sonreir bobamente, fueron hasta un Café-.

El solo mirarse parecia un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no deseaban despertar.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, de lo que hacian. Kagome le conto que trabajaba como voluntaria a medio tiempo, y los fines de semana trabajaba en el pequeño puesto de una pareja de ancianos. Al mencionar que en puesto preparaban Ramén, el rostro de Inuyasha se ilumino.

-¿Ramen? -Pregunto, creyendo oir mal-.

-Si... ¿te gusta? -Pregunto presintiendo la respuesta-.

-¿Gustarme? Creo que eso seria poco -Sonrio-.

Aquella tarde fue la mejor experiencia para ambos. Comversaron de un sin fin de temas, conociendoce y amandoce mas con cada detalle del otro. Uno, revelando verdades a medias, el otro, mintiendo con una facilidad tortuosa. Pero aun con la incomodidad, con solo ver a los ojos del otro, sensaciones agradables se apoderaban de sus sentidos.

¿Eso era amor? Aquel sentimiento humano tan confuso, dulce y doloroso.

Caminaban hacia la parada de bus, en silencio, pero un silencio agridulce. No era un adios, no, eso jamas lo permitirian. Simplemente, se permitirian anhelarse, se permitirian extrañar la calidez del otro, desear con fervor un proximo encuentro.

Inuyasha le miro, y sostuvo sus manos con ternura. Kagome Higurashi era lo mejor que le habia pasado en su larga y oscura vida, pero debia destruirlo... debia, no quiere decir que lo desee.

-Kagome... -Se acerco a su rostro, esperando sus deseos fueran mutuos-.

Kagome, aunque avergonzada, sentia la misma necesidad que él. Se acercaron, y cerrando sus ojos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Un roze, a un compas deseoso y torpe, que fue clave para arraigar en sus almas un deseo inquebrantable. "Sin importar qué, esto no terminará".

El bus de Kagome llego, e Inuyasha no queria que partiera. Pero un beso detuvo sus palabras quejosas.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿si? -Sonrio la azabache, espantando los miedos del pelinegro-.

-Si -Sonrio- En el café... te esperaré... -Ella subio al bus, sin dejar de mirar hacia él, y él... sentia que su corazón se marchaba con ella-.

No debia ir en contra de su padre, lo sabia, pero... ¿como dañar a lo que le dio sentido a la vida? ¿como borrar lo que llenaba su ser? ¿como?

Alzo la vista y las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento, parecian querer burlarce de su suerte ocultandoce entre las nubes y contaminacion de la ciudad. Tenia un corazón, ese dia lo supo. Aun siendo un ser oscuro, poseia un corazón humano.

¿Cómo es eso posible?...

"Pronto"

Midoriko, observaba las cristalinas aguas dentro de una anorme pileta, en uno de los jardines de la ciudad de oro. Desde hay podia ver los movimientos de sus queridos hijos y hijas. Pero el ser luminosos que atraia su atencion en esos momentos, no era otra que Kagome.

Una joven dedicada y pura como ninguno, que lamentablemente, habia caido en amor hacia un oscuro. Pero no podia decirselo, ella sola debia averiguarlo y luchar en su contra. Tan solo le podia observar.

Al mismo tiempo, en las profundidades del castillo de piedra. Inu no Taisho observaba la basija de metal, en que un liquido rojizo le mostraba a su hijo. Aquel chico no solo era un ser oscuro, era el joven primogenito del gran Inu no Taisho, gobernante del reino de oscuridad, enemigo jurado de toda la luz... y aun asi, habia caido presa de un sentimiento tan mortifero.

Si esa "relacion" continua, si otro ser oscuro cae en amor, ya no será un secreto... Debia actuar pronto... si, muy pronto. Ya no pasaria otro siglo esperando mas almas a su favor. La guerra, ya era un echo... y su hijo tendrá que elegir.

000000...000000

La sangre cubria los frios pisos a un lado del castillo de piedra. En centenar de seres oscuros, peleaba entre si para demostrar sus fuerzas. Poco a poco caian, desangrados, mutilados, destripados y sin un rastro de vida.

Inuyasha observaba la escena, a una distancia prudente. No sentia miedo, de echo, le regozijaba la masacre vivida fuera del castillo. Pero su padre le habia prohibido participar en tales peleas, que aunque las ganase, tan solo rebajarian al "principe de la oscuridad".

Ese molesto titulo, era otra de las razones por las que preferia jugar entre los humanos. Algun dia, tendria que pelear contra su medio hermano, Seshomaru, por el trono de su padre. Pero no le preocupaba realmente, solo queria disfrutar la vida como le diera en gana, no queria estar a cargo, ni bajo las ordenes de su hermano. Sin embargo, el "principe" Sesshomaru no le permitiria un simple "desisto" o un absurdo "me rindo". No, eso no estaba entre el lenguaje de los seres oscuros.

Debia admitir entonces, que aquella masacre que veia, seria la forma mas sensilla de librarce de gobernar o ser gobernado. Morir... no, la muerte ya no era tentadora. Su vida ni siquiera le pertenecia.

Su "corazon" se hallaba en las manos de Kagome. Aun si siempre le enseñaron que los seres oscuros no tienen "corazón", este lograba sentirlo cuando la veia, cuando la tocaba, incluso cuando la pensaba como en ese segundo.

-Ah... -Suspiro, relamente cansado de pensar-.

Se adentro al castillo, en direccion a su cuarto. Necesitaba dormir, y el unico lugar seguro para hacerlo, era sin dudas en su habitacion, a un lado de la de su padre, donde nadie pondria un pie con intenciones de matarlo.

Se recosto en su amplia cama, y recordo el ultimo encuentro con la chica, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Al percatarce de ello, se sento con cierta sorpresa. Estaba convirtiendoce en un humano, o peor, en un ser luminoso. Nego intentando alejar esas absurdas cosas de su mente, y recostado, se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

000000...000000

Kagome sostenia entre sus manos una hermosa flor, de blancos petalos y dulce aroma, mientras observaba el zul del cielo. Se hayaba sentada en un amplio campo, en medio de nuestro mundo. Pensaba en Inuyasha, en las cuatro semanas que cumplirian ese dia juntos, y el tiempo que queria estar junto a él.

Nadie le impediria amarlo, nadie podria romper aquel hermoso sentimiento que se avibaba con cada encuentro, con cada roze, con cada palabra llena de calidez.

Saco de un bolsillo, un aparato humano que es utilizado para comunicarce. Lo abrio y observo la pequeña pantalla. Lo habia conseguido para poder hablar con Inuyasha, pero hace media hora, cuando habia marcado el numero del chico, el simplemente no contesto. Se sentia preocupada, sin embargo, penso un momento en cuantas veces habia visto algo asi. Una mujer llamando a su pareja, este no contesta, y mil dudas invaden su mente... Luego, aquella relacion se comienza a desvanecer, como si fuera agua, fluye atraves de los dedos... todo por las "dudas".

No, ella debia confiar en Inuyasha. El seguramente estaba en su empleo... si, seguramente estaba en su pequeño negocio, atendiendo a sus clientes... Nada por lo que debiera dudar.

Se levanto y decidida, se convirtio en Luz y fue hasta la ciudad dorada. Todo estaria bien.

000000...000000

Los seres de luz, disfrutaban sus dias en completa paz y armonia. Agradecidos de la vida, esperaban caminar por el camino de la sabiduria, sin las oscuras distracciones del mundo humano.

Los seres de oscuridad, pasaban sus dias entre batallas y muerte. Enemigos de la vida misma, esperaban llenar el mundo de dolor, contaminar cada despojo de luz con su peste y oscuridad.

Ambos lados, comenzaban a impacientarce. La guerra era inminente.

Inu no Taisho, el gran gobernante del reino de oscuridad, convoco sus sanguinarias tropas frente al castillo, mientras Inuyasha dormia con tranquilidad en su cuarto. Un regozijante anuncio era la razón.

-¡Silencio! -Grito, las bestias callaron en el momento- ¡Les e reunido con un solo fin!... -Comenzo- ¡Preparaos vuestras armas! ¡A llegado la hora de dominar la tierra! ¡Dentro de poco acavaremos con la escoria de la luz! -Todo ser oscuro rugio lleno de exitacion. Finalmente podrian acabar con sus enemigos jurados-.

-¡Atencion! -Hablo la imponente mujer desde la terraza, en que lograba divisar a sus hermanos de luz. Todos le observaron expectantes- ¡El momento se acerca! ¡Debemos hacerle frente a la terrible oscuridad, hermanos! ¡La guerra que no deseabamos, lamentablemente comenzará! ¡Debemos procurar nuestra existencia! ¡No permitiremos que la oscuridad gobierne la tierra! -Todo los seres de luz presentes, sintieron un importante sentimiento de angustia, muy cercano al humano-.

-Madre Kaede -Se acerco Midoriko- Kagome aun se encuentra entre los humanos ¿mando por ella? -Pregunto con preocupacion-.

-Si, hija. Debe permanecer con nosotros.

000000

Inuyasha desperto un poco sobresaltado. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia dormido, pero habia sido reconfortante antes del frio que recorrio su espalda.

Salio de su habitacion y camino por los pasillos ignorando el echo de que muchos seres oscuros hablaban de él por los rincones. Pero claro, su pensamiento era uno solo. Kagome. Asi que se alejo del castillo casi sin ser percivido, hasta la enorme avertura que llevaba hacia la tierra, hacia el mundo en que su amada esperaba.

A penas poso sus pies en la tierra y el dispositivo de comunicacion terrestre, conocido como telefono movil, vibro y sono en su bolsillo sorprendiendolo. Lo tomo y vio en la pantalla que tenia poco mas de diez llamadas perdidas de Kagome, y claro, en ese momento una nueva llamada llego.

-Hola -Contesto-.

-Inuyasha... -Hablo aliviada la chica- ¿Dónde estas? Llevo una hora esperandote...

-Lo sé, amor. Perdón, perdón, perdón... -Comenzo a correr hacia el lugar, pidiendo miles de disculpas a su amada- Voy para allá...


End file.
